


Switch your Heart

by peppermintedspice



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, i'm just running with that, you guys remember manaphy from brawl?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintedspice/pseuds/peppermintedspice
Summary: One of the non-fighter Pokémon gets loose, and four fighters unknowingly get caught up in its antics. Red just wants to track it down before any more funny business happens.
Kudos: 17





	Switch your Heart

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…_

The insistent tapping on his door woke Ren up from his sleep, groaning. _Who’s even trying to visit at this hour?_ He takes a couple moments to try pawing for his glasses on the desk, but can’t find them. Great. The knocking continues, frustratingly insistent. 

_“...cas, come on…”_

The voice Ren hears is muffled, but not in the typical ‘I’m outside of the room’ kind of way. It sounded echo-y, as if they were in a tunnel or a cave. Unsure if it was due to some funny business or his lack of proper sleep, the Phantom Thief rolls out of bed and moves towards the door.

Weird. Was the doorknob always that high up?

Finally, the raven haired teen opens the door, only to be met with two surprises. One, Ren had somehow ended up at the other end of the hall overnight. As for two... _had he shrunk?_ Red was standing in front of him, clearly the culprit of the knocking, but he’d somehow gained at _least_ a foot in height judging by his perspective. And based on his expression, it didn’t look like he was waiting for Ren either.

“Ness? I didn’t think you’d wake up first-uh, is Lucas there? I’ve got a problem and I really need to ask him something.”

Okay, this was just getting weird. First the moving, then the height, and now he’s being called by somebody else’s name? Something was definitely up.

“Look, Red-“ Ren starts to reply, but quickly shuts up upon hearing a voice that wasn’t his coming out of his mouth. “I...H-Huh?”

“Ness?” Red starts, but the thief rushes back into the room, flicking the lights on. He scans the room and immediately darts towards the bathroom, turning the lights on in there to look at the mirror. Surprisingly, it’s not a teen looking back. He still had black hair, but the style, the softness of his features, and especially the round eyes with purple irises were not the same as his own. This was Ness’s face, plain and simple.

“How did this happen?” Ren mutters to himself, somewhat losing the cool composure he usually had. Red had quietly stepped into the bathroom with him while the thief inspected himself, seeming to not want Lucas, Ness’s roommate, to wake up.

“That’s why I’m here, actually,” The trainer responds sheepishly.

Ren turns to face Red, his regular neutral expression looking off on Ness’s usually peppy face. “Did you do something?”

“No, it’s what somebody _didn’t_ do.” Red corrects, scratching the back of his head. “Some of the staff Miis were sent to do a checkup on the non-fighter Pokémon, but there was one that was unaccounted for. Judging by how you’re not Ness, I think I have a good idea on what it is.”

Granted, Ren’s Pokémon knowledge wasn’t too great considering that he’d played a couple generations on and off as a kid, but with Red’s description, he seemed to come to the same conclusion.

“Manaphy, right? The one that switches people around?” It was more of a question than a solid answer.

“Yeah, that’s it, um…” The trainer’s face lights up upon hearing Ren’s response, but is quickly confused. “Wait, I never got who you were.”

“It’s Joker, but it definitely doesn’t look like it right now.” The thief shrugs, now over his moment of shock. At least it was better than being a rat.

“Joker!” Red taps his fist against his open palm in recognition. “Ok, I can definitely see it now. Sorry for getting you wrapped up in all this.”

“It’s fine.” Ren waves his hand in dismissal. “Something like this is clearly out of your control, so I wouldn’t blame you for that.”

He steps out of the bathroom, the trainer quickly following behind. Lucas, somehow, had slept through the whole interaction, to the point of snoring quite loudly.

“Is that normal?” The thief asks, mildly concerned.

“Nope.” Red responds, confusion on his face. “Luke’s a pretty quiet sleeper...Maybe Manaphy got to him too.”

The duo look at each other, then to the person still sleeping in bed. It seemed risky, but waking them up was probably in their best interest, even if it was more like ripping off a bandage. Figuring that maybe being smaller was better for a task like this, Ren inches closer to the sleeping person.

“Hey, you there?” He lightly pokes the face in front of him before backing off. “Rise and shine…”

Lucas’s face contorts into one of mild discomfort, leading the blond to sit up and rub his eyes groggily. He yawns, stretching his arms as he did so. Satisfied, “Lucas” scratches his head...only to freeze up, eyes widening in confusion. He looks down, turns his head left and right frantically, then locks eyes with Red and Ren once he finally looks up. “What’s going on?”

“Ooookay, long story short,” Red starts, “There’s a mythical Pokémon on the loose and because of it you’re stuck in Lucas’s body? Joker here got affected too.”

“If you could tell us who you are, it would help us a lot,” Ren adds. “We’re still trying to figure this thing out.”

The person, who evidently _wasn’t_ Lucas, pauses for a moment to let it sink in and promptly sighs. “It’s only been a month since I got here, and things keep getting weirder!” He slid off the bed and stretches again, trying to get used to the body he was currently stuck in. “Well, at least it’s nice to know a familiar face, Ren. It’s Terry.”

Ren blinks in disbelief. “Terry?” He tries connecting the older blond to the boy in front of him, but the dissonance is hard to get over. “You have got to be kidding me.” Terry just shrugs in response.

“I mean at least that means we can trust him, right?” Red asks. “We could go find Ness and Lucas, since we have a good idea of who we’re looking for.”

“Sounds good.” The thief responds. He’s about to move towards the door, but stops himself. “Hey,” He comments. “Maybe Terry and I should change clothes. Walking around in pajamas is probably going to be suspicious.”

“Oh, nice idea!” Red responds as the two new psychics move towards their respective drawers. “Sorry, I’m just sorta antsy about this whole thing. The longer Manaphy’s on the loose, the more havoc it could wreak…”

Terry pulls Lucas’s signature red and yellow shirt on and looks at the Pokémon Trainer. “One thing at a time, Red. Don’t get yourself into a twist.” He’s about to reach for his hat, then remembers that Lucas doesn’t wear one. “...Do either of you know how Lucas does his hair?”

Red shakes his head. “Nope. His hair’s a complete mystery to me, _and_ I’ve seen him do it in person.” Ren shrugs, an idea quickly turning in his mind. “I don’t have a clue either, but here.” The thief hands Ness’s iconic baseball cap over to Terry. “We can just say I lost a bet or something.” It wasn’t a perfect solution, but it was a start.

The blond brushes some of his hair out of the way, then places the cap how he’d normally wear his. “We should get moving. That Pokémon’s not going to catch itself! ”

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly, this was a mostly self-indulgent fic to have a couple of my mains interact, but if anything this is mostly an attempt at writing a multi-chapter fic instead of only sticking to one shots. bear with me, since im still figuring how this thing's going to play out :'D  
> this is also my first time writing terry, so i hope he's relatively in character-please tell me if there's anything i could change!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this fic; have a nice day!


End file.
